


[萨路][萨博生贺]you are the apple of my eye

by radish10



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: 萨博哥哥生日快乐！！！魔法与药剂与羊皮纸一文中萨博和路飞的首次交配（。）因为还没入学所以完全没有HP要素抱歉啦（……题目来自しとめ太太的萨路本，实在不会起名又很喜欢这句话配萨路就拿来用了，死活刷不到这本真的很想要如果有人有想出请联系我（ntm由于正篇是艾路+萨路，本文也会有艾路提及，介意者请慎。





	

“不用非得今天的，”萨博被路飞拉着手叹气，“路飞昨天不是刚跟艾斯做过吗？还很累吧？”  
“做？”路飞歪头看他。  
萨博：“。”  
艾斯！！！他在内心嘶吼，做都做完了连这种基本用词都不教吗！看错你了！  
客厅的艾斯打喷嚏：他也没问我啊。  
“就是，呃，”他在路飞的用词里选了比较好出口的那个，“光着身子打架。”  
“哦，”路飞拉着他的手晃来晃去，“还好啦，也没有很累……为什么萨博会觉得光着身子打架会累啊？”  
“嗯？”萨博被他问得一愣，“就是那个，第一次，下面的总是会……比较艰难？”  
“所——以——说，”路飞把他的手按在自己的大腿上，抬起头不满地看他，“为什么萨博会默认我是在下面的那个啊？”  
这种词倒是教了啊艾斯……萨博想，不等等，……嗯？路飞为什么这么问……路飞不在下面那是……  
“嗯？”做哥哥的感到汗珠顺着额头往下淌，“那所以路飞是……”  
“是在下面没错啦。”  
吓死我了。萨博想。这种假设真的可怕过头，连完整过一下句子都会造成精神损害的程度。虽然真要他想……不，还是不想了。  
“但是我一直都觉得自己是在上面的啊，”路飞撇嘴，“结果艾斯说他怕痛，我没办法就在下面了。”他眼睛从下面看上来，圆圆的，很大，很亮，“萨博会在下面吧？”  
萨博：“。”  
他一向是个温柔的哥哥，路飞想要什么，他能给的都会给，能做到的都会做到，艾斯总是骂他太宠路飞，但是只要路飞开心的话，他的确是——  
“我也怕痛。”他最后说，抱歉地。  
“那就没办法了，”路飞说，“那就还我在下面啦。”他拉着萨博的手自己躺上床，把萨博拉到自己上方，眼睛亮亮地看着他。  
萨博：“……”  
他感到胸口一阵酸涩的胀痛，抬手去理路飞散乱的发丝，声音很轻地问他：“路飞不怕痛吗？”  
“嗯！不怕！”路飞笑嘻嘻地看他，两只手圈上他的脖子，“比起自己痛，我更怕艾斯和萨博会痛啊！”  
“……那，”他把弟弟的手拉下来一只去亲吻他的手指，“哥哥尽量不让路飞痛，好吗？”  
“哦！”他的小弟弟还是笑嘻嘻地，像是对接下来要发生的事情毫无概念。萨博把他的手腕压在床上，漫不经心地想，艾斯昨天是怎么做的呢？还是说他们的弟弟，天生就对这种事情没有羞耻心呢？  
他把路飞的T恤下摆掀上去，想，就让我现在来看看，到底是怎样吧。  
第一个吻落在乳尖。  
萨博眉眼低垂，用嘴唇触碰自己弟弟的乳头，路飞在他头顶发出声音，好像是痒。  
“萨博……”有些颤抖的声音呼唤哥哥的名字，还很青涩啊，萨博想，也是当然的吧，毕竟，还只是第二次。他继续用嘴唇亲吻表面，离开一点问：“艾斯昨天没有碰过这里吗？”  
“没有……”路飞喘着气回答他，“这样碰……”  
“嗯……”他换用手指轻轻放在顶端打圈，“那……艾斯是怎样碰的？”  
“艾斯……”路飞像是被他轻缓不疾的动作一点点挖掘出了羞耻心，涨红着脸，话说得很慢，“用咬的……”  
“哦……？”萨博继续抚摸自己弟弟立起来的乳头，从顶端移到边缘，“怎样咬的？”  
“用……牙齿……和……舌头……”路飞的乳头已经完全立了起来，小小的肉粒，很硬，“还有……手指……用力地……”  
他说不下去了。  
本来，应该是很普通的话，艾斯咬了他，掐了他，把他硬起来的乳头按回去，再揪起来揉捏，艾斯在做这些的时候，他都没有感到不好意思，只是觉得，很舒服。  
但是现在，像这样，萨博问他，他在回答的时候不知为何，就觉得脸很烫，头很热，身体里有什么东西躁动着，让他连话都说不顺畅了。  
而萨博还在看着他，等着他的回答。  
“……我……”路飞张嘴，声音里带了微弱的哭腔，“我……不知道……”  
“那……哥哥来猜猜吧，”萨博却并没有就此放弃，“哥哥现在来碰路飞的乳头，是艾斯做过的呢，路飞就说是，不是艾斯做过的，路飞就说不是，好吗？”  
“不……”野生动物的直觉在路飞体内高声尖叫着拒绝，“萨博……”他眼睛里的水汽凝成水珠挂在睫毛上，“萨博……萨博想怎样就……怎样……不要管艾斯了好不好……”  
他温柔的哥哥笑了下。  
“好。”

然而要怎样不管艾斯呢。他想，嘴唇缓慢地蹭过路飞皮肤上每一块淤痕，在旁边留下同样的一块。  
这是他们两个人的弟弟，而艾斯已经抢了先了。他要怎么做呢？  
他和艾斯，哪个是哥哥，从来就没有讨论过。就只是，两个哥哥，一个弟弟。可能是他的动作太慢了，路飞的手抓住了他的肩膀，抽气声细细的。萨博抬头看他，给他一个好哥哥的笑容，低下头继续寻找艾斯留下的痕迹。  
他在蹭过每块痕迹时想，艾斯昨天是怎么做的呢？是咬，还是吮，还是只是手指放在这里时，太过用力，当时路飞的反应，和今天的一样吗，艾斯留下这些痕迹的顺序，和他今天的一样吗？  
这些问题，按理说，问路飞就可以有答案。路飞不想说的话，问艾斯也可以。但他又觉得，似乎看着这些痕迹的样子，去猜测，才是对他来说，更有趣味的事。或许他在意的，也并不是答案，只是这样欺负路飞，让他很兴奋。  
他得出结论后抬头去看弟弟的脸，少年的眼角潮湿，咬着自己的手指，被汗打湿的额发一缕一缕地黏在额头上，红色从脸颊一直延伸到锁骨。  
“抱歉啊，”萨博去亲他，路飞立刻把手指从嘴里拿了出来，“路飞，等不及了吗？”  
他的小弟弟疑惑地眨着眼，隐约觉得这句话又有哪里不对，但他的大脑被泡在热水里，嘴唇被萨博堵住掠夺空气，思考的线开了个头就断了。  
萨博的舌头在他嘴巴里搅来搅去，把分泌的唾液全部渡给他。路飞努力地吞咽，萨博的舌尖就抵在他的喉咙口被挤压，很痒，一下没有咽下去，就顺着嘴角溢出来，把他的整个下巴都弄得湿答答的。萨博还在舔他的上颚，又从他的舌尖舔到舌根，顺着整个舌头的轮廓舔一遍，再卷起来吸吮。用的力气太大，他被吸得疼，发出“唔唔”的声音，萨博才放开他。路飞大口地喘着气，他的哥哥笑着问他：“不知道要用鼻子呼吸吗？”  
当然知道了，他想这么回答萨博，却还没喘匀气，说不出话，而萨博已经又亲了上来。  
用鼻子呼吸，我知道了。路飞慌忙地闭上眼睛，舌头又被萨博缠住。他拼命地用鼻子吸气，窒息感和心悸感却没有丝毫减少。  
不行啊。呼吸颤抖起来的少年想，跟用什么呼吸没有关系，是因为萨博的嘴唇，因为萨博。他像溺水的鱼紧紧抱住兄长的背，萨博结束了吻看他，就看到小弟弟可怜兮兮地对自己说：“用鼻子也没用，被萨博亲，就没办法呼吸，心脏好热好痛。”  
萨博感到心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动，几乎要冲破骨骼和肌肉。他把路飞黏到耳朵前面的一缕头发拨到后面去，问他：“讨厌吗？”  
路飞幅度很大地摇头。  
“不讨厌！”他说，又笑了起来，“虽然被亲很辛苦，但结束了就，还想要，所以不讨厌！”  
萨博被他带得也笑了起来：“那被艾斯亲呢？”  
“艾斯做得太快了，”路飞嘟起嘴，“我不是很记得了。”他疑惑地看着自己的哥哥大笑出声，“萨博？”  
“没事没事……”萨博揉着眼角回答他，“这样啊……艾斯很快啊？”  
客厅的艾斯打了个喷嚏。  
“要说很快……也做了很长时间吧……”路飞踌躇着回答，“但是就是，像风暴卷过一样，所以具体怎么样，就不太记得……  
“所以不是不想回答萨博的！”他突然很认真地解释，“是真的不记得了。”  
“嗯，”萨博温柔地揉他的头发，“我知道的，没关系。”  
要说有没有一点对如此认真的弟弟的罪恶感？没有。萨博用手指勾下路飞睡裤的松紧带，青涩挺立的性器啪地一声跳了出来。颜色很淡，形状和弧度都很漂亮，大小在同龄人中也可称得上是傲人。他低下头吮掉前端渗出来的透明液体，路飞的身体抖了一下，半声卡在喉咙里的呻吟像猫一样。  
这么可爱的路飞，如果有罪恶感，不是太浪费了吗。

萨博把自己弟弟的阴茎含在嘴里。  
他用舌尖去描摹头部的形状，用口腔和嘴唇挤压柱体。路飞在他头上方喘得厉害，手指纠缠在他的发丝间，收紧了又受惊一样松开。  
还不够啊。萨博想，路飞还有余力注意不要弄痛我，还不够。  
他把弟弟的性器更深地含进去，让头部进入自己的喉咙，再做吞咽的动作。  
“啊……！”路飞几乎是瞬间揪痛了他的头发，萨博的整个口腔收紧，像是要把弟弟的东西吞进去。  
他确实想把路飞的东西吞进去。他想把路飞吞进去。把这个可爱的小东西拆开了，一块一块地，全部咽下去，让路飞在自己的肚子里，融进自己的骨，化进自己的血，埋进自己的每一个细胞——  
“萨博……”他被自己弟弟的呜咽声唤醒，舌面更卖力地包裹柱面，舔舐头部边缘的沟壑，吐出来一点去扫顶端的小孔，又回到深喉的位置。路飞意乱情迷地抓着他的头发，把他打理整齐的金发弄得一团糟，软软的带鼻音的呻吟声听着像撒娇。萨博就着深喉的姿势努力伸出舌面去舔他下面的两个小球，舌头伸出来喉咙就收得更紧，路飞抱住他的头，发出像是被噎住一样的声音，挺腰往他喉咙里顶了下。  
就像是打开了开关，青涩的小少年莽撞地一下一下顶着他的喉咙，上气不接下气地喊他的名字，声音越来越高。萨博还有功夫去想叫这么大声艾斯听到了会不会有意见，又想昨天艾斯折腾他的时候叫再大声自己也听不见。  
他原本是把路飞的两个小球笼在手里把玩，想到这里不禁手上一个用力，使劲捏了一下。路飞惊叫了一声，精液就射了他一喉咙。  
路飞的味道啊。萨博想，把嘴里弟弟射出来的东西全部咽下去，又把阴茎吐出来把上面也清理干净。  
“还是很浓啊……”他说，“艾斯昨天只做了一次？”  
“唔……”路飞还在喘，用单音节回答他，“嗯……”  
那好。萨博想，那我知道我要怎么做了。

Tbc.


End file.
